1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an adaptable hardware-programmable transmission interface for an industrial PC, wherein a module switch can match with a riser card formed with slots having a variety of specifications to provide lane interfaces that meet various dynamic changing needs.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an industrial PC has a motherboard formed with a plurality of memory controller hub (MCH) slots and expansion slots to suit different purposes and needs. Hence, a 3G I/O bus interface device, such as a PCI-Express, has emerged that not only allows a higher transfer speed and occupies a smaller circuit board (motherboard) area, but also has better anti-noise capabilities. Therefore, the 3G I/O bus interface device has been widely used in industrial PCs, servers and other IT equipment.
3G I/O bus interface devices are usually divided according to their transfer speeds into different interfaces, each provided with a different number of lanes, such as x1, x4, x8 and x16. Different slots are developed for the respective different interfaces and correspond to different 3G I/O bus interface cards.
Therefore, the motherboard of an industrial PC is generally designed with a plurality of hardcore systems having fixed numbers of lanes, namely x1, x4, x8 and x16. However, the industrial PC has a limited circuit board (motherboard) area, so that the number of slots on a 3G I/O bus interface is seriously restricted, which also reflects the impracticality of conventional design concepts in this respect.
In order to satisfy users' various needs in the number and combination of slots on a 3G I/O bus interface, a plurality of versions must be developed for the motherboard of an industrial PC, which is neither practical nor economical.
Furthermore, a module switch, such as a Max I/O, was developed by leading computer companies to facilitate switching for the 3G I/O bus interface. Such module switches are now very popular in IT products, especially in industrial PC products.